


The Queen, The Princess & The Wolf

by Forever_Cynical



Series: The Queen, The Princess and The Wolf. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cliffhangers, F/F, Name Calling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is faced with choice, carry on the year long relationship with the saviour or explore new territory with the wolf who understands her when most can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen, The Princess & The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen. This is my first fanfiction in ages, sorry if its rubbish guys and girls.

 

A Queen, A Princess and A wolf 

 

The guilt burned in Regina’s heart. This was wrong. Her skin was on fire, she shouldn’t be doing this. It felt so good, covered in her ruby red. She was everywhere grabbing at Regina, trying to get her as close as possible. Red had pushed her up against the mausoleum. She tried to push her away but Red was faster, she grabbed Regina’s hands and pushed them against cold wall.

She stared into Regina’s eyes. 

“You don’t want me, my Queen? Red smirked. 

“We can’t do this.” Regina bit her lip as Red dropped the Queen’s hands and rested her head on her shoulder.

“We deserve happiness, you deserve someone who didn’t hide you away, you deserve someone who isn’t ashamed of your past and feels the need

to justify who you are.” Red sighed against Regina’s neck.  

“You deserve someone who can give themselves to you without feeling guilty..” Regina kissed the top of Ruby’s head. “Someone who can give themselves

to you fully.”

“I have the person I want, Regina.” Red pulled away to look at the former Queen. “I want you.”

“You’re having an affair with your best friend’s daughters girlfriend, who she shares a son with.” Regina answered. “Emma doesn’t deserve that, no matter how much we want each other.” 

“No, you’re right, she doesn’t.” The wolf surged forward and claimed Regina’s lips before pulling away. “But I can’t help how I feel.” They slipped down against the wall to ether. Red’s head resting on Regina’s shoulder. 

 

They sat there for a while, the air around them cold. Though winter had since gone since defeat of the Snow Queen, Storybrooke seemed to retain the cold air. Regina was often now seen in her scarf and black winter coat, with Ruby in her hat and jacket. It was a year since the defeat of the Snow Queen, since Emma and Regina had, had their first kiss. Robin had returned to Marian after she had thawed and Emma had finally left Hook, realising that the pirate could never truly change who he was. Emma had hid their relationship for the first six months, they had told Henry when they had made it official. The boy was reluctant to see them together, afraid that one of his mother’s may get hurt and it might return to the way it had been when Emma had first come to town. Regina had assured him that even if they did break up, they would always love him and would be fair to him. Then snow had found out. She began to stop inviting Regina out to their dinners and finally she admitted that she didn’t support the relationship. She would never forgive Regina for having her Father killed, she would never trust her with her daughter and Red had heard. Regina had returned to the diner after Snow’s outburst and they had gotten drunk together the first time. They began to spend time together when Snow was with Emma. Then as Emma and Regina’s relationship approached a year, they had kissed. They stopped spending time together for a week, until Regina opened her door and Red had kissed her again. They had begun an affair, though they had yet to sleep together. Henry’s heart would be broken at his mothers betrayal and so would Emma’s. 

“Stop thinking so loud.” Red muttered. 

“I was yet again not invited to the Charming family meal today.” Regina sighed. 

“Are you serious?” Red sat up slightly, looking at her. “When is Snow going to get with the program?”

“Its quite amusing dear that your upset about this, if I hadn’t been invited I wouldn’t be sat outside on the cold ground, outside my Father’s tomb which you just pushed me up against 

and ravaged me on.” 

“You make it sound so romantic.” Red rolled her eyes. “It’s been a year.” 

“Red darling, she doesn’t trust me, she knows I’ll hurt Emma.” Regina couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m having an affair with you dear, Snow is right for once.”

“Regina..” Red shook her head. “I would still invite you to those dinners, even if Granny didn’t like you, even if Snow was there and said she didn’t want you to come.” Red suddenly felt stupid for trying to point score against Emma, but she was telling the truth. 

“I know you would dear.” 

“I was happier when I was cursed. When I couldn’t remember Peter..my mom…what I did. You gave me that.” Ruby stood up suddenly pacing in front of Regina. “You’re not ashamed of her, of my wolf, my beast, my demon. I am not ashamed of you being the Evil Queen. She was sexy.” Red laughed when Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m not ashamed of who you are now, who you have become and Im not ashamed that she is part of you. I love you for who you are.” They both froze. Red had just told Regina she loved her. Neither had said that. They both knew they cared about each other, Regina and Red had never approached the topic of love. 

 

“You love me?” Regina whispered, looking up from the floor at the Wolf who’s face was red from the cold. Red pulled her coat around her, hugging herself. She did love the Queen. She loved every perfection, every imperfection that the Queen had. She gazed down into Regina’s eyes, whose face was stuck in awe of the wolf who had finally admitted what she had be wondering since she first heard Regina snort when she laughed, when she first felt Regina petting her wolf, when Regina told her that the wolf was nothing to be scared or ashamed of. 

“I do, I do love you,Regina Mills.” Red’s heart was fully open to the Queen. 

“Red..” Regina’s heart hammered in her chest. “I..what about Emma?”

“Yeah Rubes. What about me?” They turned their heads from each other, Regina looked behind Red to see Emma stood staring at them. The saviour stood in all her glory, red leather jacket, cascading blonde hair, fire in her blue eyes. Emma walked forward until she stood in front of Red, her eyes landed on Regina who was stuck sitting on the floor, shock written all over her face, betrayal written all over Emma’s. 

“Emma..” Regina began. 

“No. Not now.” Emma shook her head and looked at Ruby. “I want to hear from the wolf, I left Snow’s dinner to find you, to bring you home with me. Henry and I didn’t want another family meal without you. I looked in the Mill’s mansion then headed to the diner, Granny told me that you and good ol’ Ruby hear had headed up to the Mill’s family resting place. Fuck, I didn’t expect to find Ruby here confessing her love, I didn’t even know you were friends in the first place!” 

“Exactly! For a fucking saviour you’re pretty self-centered.” Ruby growled. “You didn’t even know for the last four months that Regina and I had been..”

“Fucking?” Emma interrupted. 

“Ms Swan!” She watched Emma flinch. “I have never been with Red like that!”

“Red?” Emma yelled back. “What happened to Ruby? My friend Ruby?” 

“My name was Red, is Red.” Red stared at Emma. “I’m both Ruby and Red. Look Emma, I haven’t stolen Regina..this just happened. You spent more time with Snow feeling guilty for upsetting her with your relationship, you left her lonely. Everyone seemed to forget I existed. Belle married Gold, you went around with Elsa, saving everyone. Regina had Robin. Snow had Charming and Neal. I was left with Granny and Leroy. Suddenly, I watched Snow push Regina out and you and Henry just let her. For good guys, you were assholes. Henry’s a kid but he should have known better. Robin left her for his wife and you began to leave her too, then crawl into bed with her at night like nothing was wrong…” Emma slapped Red hard. 

“Red!” Regina stood up and grabbed Red away from Emma. “Both of you just stop!”

“How could you!” Emma yelled. 

“How could you tell me you loved me for who you are but let your mother treat me like an outcast for my past! I’m trying to atone for who I am, but all you have done is let her punish me even more. You and Henry are both still ashamed of who I am deep down inside. That woman, the evil Queen will always be inside of me, Emma. I may not be her very much anymore, but I can still feel her.” Regina brought a hand up to her heart. “Everything I have done, led me to Henry, don’t you understand that it led me to you?” 

“Do you love Red?” Emma’s face was streaked with tears. 

“Yes, Emma..I have fallen in love with her.” Regina swallowed hard. “I am in love with you also.” 

“Fuck, Gina.” Emma began to sob.

“Tell me how to fix this.” Regina begged. “Please.”

“You have to choose.” Red broke her silence and turned to face Regina. Regina could see pain written all over her wolf’s face. 

“Red..” Regina began. 

“Jesus, Regina.” Red took her hat off and pushed her hand through her long hair. “You can’t have us both.” 

“Me or the monster.” Emma glared at Red. 

“Me or the Princess of running from her problems or maybe I should call you a jail bird, we aren’t all as innocent as we think are we, Emma?” Red shot back. 

“Fuck you, RED.” Emma walked over and kissed Regina on the cheek. “Let me know when you make your decision, don’t worry both of you, I won’t tell Snow.” Regina watched the saviour walk away. 

 

Red stood in front of Regina. Her back to the Queen. Regina didn’t dare move, afraid of what would happen if she made a sound. They had both watched the Saviour walk away. The wolf turned around and smiled softly at the former evil Queen. They had always told people to make sure Regina never had their hearts and now both the saviour and Red’s were in Regina’s hands. 

“I’m so sorry, Red.” Regina began to cry softly and Red wrapped her arms around her. 

“You never meant for this, none of us did.” Red kissed the top of her head. 

“I never meant to hurt anyone.” 

“I know, I didn’t either.” 

“But we did.” Regina moved out of Red’s arms. 

“I have to go, Regina, you need to choose and you don’t need me around begging for it to be me.” Red kissed her softly on the other cheek, not wanted to press her lips were Emma’s had just fell. “I hope, whoever you choose, that you are truly happy.” 

“Red..” Regina whispered into the wind as Red followed Emma’s footsteps and walked back the diner. Regina pressed her back, back against the wall and slid back to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest as she began to think. 

 

The Queen was left on her own, the two women she loved, walking away. Soon she would have to make a choice, she would have to break a heart. The questioning burning in her mind, The Princess or the wolf? Soon Red had walked back into the diner and buried her face in Granny’s neck crying, as Granny shooed everyone out the diner to comfort her Granddaughter. Emma was storming back into the loft, ignoring Henry and Snow’s questions of what was wrong. Regina looked up into the heavens and sighed. She knew her choice, she had always known who she would choose. Standing up, she held her head high and walked back into her town. Standing outside the door, she paused before knocking. She watched as the door opened and smiled through the pain. 

“You should never have doubted that you were my choice.” She brought their lips together, she had made the right decision.

 

To be continued… 

 


End file.
